1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer printed circuit boards (PCBs) are commonly used in electronic devices to connect electronic components such as integrated circuits to one another. Signals between different layers are transmitted through vias connecting transmission lines across different layers. However, only portions of the vias are used for transmitting signals, leaving other portions of the vias as stubs which can cause signal reflection thus degrading performance of the PCBs.